The Luckiest Hanyou
by the-writer-who-cried
Summary: After Kagome is stuck in her era, InuYasha thinks about his life sad but FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF ONE SHOT


**Yo, don't worry for those who are reading my story Pure Pupy Love I'm not giving up on it I just have writers block at the moment, and maybe if you haven't read it you could check it out and review? **

**P.S. I don't own InuYasha**

**Thanks guys,**

**-the-writer-who-cried**

* * *

Pain, the feeling had become so familiar over the past few years for a certain hanyou. He felt it everyday, it was like a weight he couldn't get off his chest. The only time he was free from his suffering was when he was dreaming. He thought constantly about what had happened in the Mediou, what his life could have been like had she not gone back to her era.

He never spared a thought for greaving over Kikyo anymore. He greaved over Kagome as if she was the one to have died. But he knew that she was alive 500 years in the future, living safely and out of harm's way. Away from him.

He would spend hours just gazing into the pit of the well, imagining what it would be like if she were to come back to him. If she did come back he would never let her out of his sight again. He knew the chances of her coming back were slim, so if he had to wait 500 years again to see her, he would.

InuYasha heard a poping noise above his head and Shippo landed on his shoulder. "InuYasha, waiting here won't do any good, you'll just waste your life away baka!"

Didn't the kitsune get it? He would gladly waste his life away if it meant waiting for Kagome. He needed to smell her scent again, hold her against himself and never let her go.

But he had. He had let her go.

And he cursed himself for it everyday.

Standing swiftly, hitting the kitsune on the head while doing so, he turned to walk back into the forest. He walked until he saw the sacred tree and the hut beside it. It was a hut that the villagers had built for him just a few months after him and his gang had defeated Naraku. The villagers had wanted him to live in the village but InuYasha had declined that offer saying some bullshit about how he could never live with humans for the rest of his life. When in reality he wanted the hut here because he knew it was where he was the most connected to Kagome. Everyday he thought about what it would be like to share the hut with Kagome, maybe even a few pups...

Pain clenched his heart again. Why did he even think such things when he knew that they only gave him pain!? But that was all he wanted. He had that fantasy daily. What his pups would look like, he imagined them looking like Kagome but with his ears.

"Hey InuYasha!" Miroku's voice called.

InuYasha turned. "Oh hi." he said glancing at Miroku's two daughters that were at their father's side.

"Uncle Inu!" shouted one.

"Wanna play?" asked the other.

InuYasha looked away again. Seeing Miroku and Sango have a family only made the pain worse. Why, after all the suffering InuYasha had been through, couldn't he be happy too? "InuYasha we're going to the river, want to come?" Miroku asked.

"Keh." replied InuYasha but he stood up none the less and walked with Miroku and his daughters to where they had left Sango and the lastest addition to their family. Sango was washing the clothes and Miroku sat and took his son away from Sango and cooed at him.

InuYasha was jealous. Jealous of humans no less! What had his world become?

He sat at the base of the nearest tree and closed his eyes. About five seconds later he felt two pairs of hands tugging at his ears. His eyes opened. "Inu! Inu!" the girls chanted.

InuYasha sighed. He wanted his children to pull at his ears, not Miroku's. "Miroku..." InuYasha said dangerously. "Do something about these two!"

"Girls, not the ears." Miroku said.

"Sorry InuYasha." Sango apologized.

A scent caught his nose right before he could snap at them. He sniffed the air again. He must be halluncinating. Even if he was... he had to check it out. His heart pounded and he threw the two girls at Shippo. "Go exterminate the fox!" he managed to say before taking off in the direction of the well.

He ran faster than anytime he was on the trail of Naraku. Her smell was everywhere. He reached the well and stared down into it. He was hallucinating. He had to be. He saw her and reached out his hand. He felt her hand grasp his and he pulled her out of the well.

He gazed up at her. She was real! His heart exploded in his chest when she smiled at him. "I'm sorry InuYasha, were you waiting?" She asked.

What kind of stupid question was that? Of course he had been waiting. Everyday. For three years. _'Say something romantic' _he told himself. "You idiot." he settled for. "What have you been doing all this time?"

He sensed her tense and he brought her into a hug. "I missed you." her whisper was barely audible.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

Three voices chorused. Kagome stepped away from him and smiled broadly at her friends. "I'm back!"

* * *

The village celebrated her return with a huge festival. InuYasha didn't leave her side the entire time. When the festivites ended all five members of the gang were escorted into Kaede's hut. "Kaede!" Kagome exclaimed and threw her arms around the older woman.

"It's good to have ye back child."

"Yes, it is." InuYasha murmers to himself but Kagome turns and smiles at him.

"Now Kagome, ye may sleep here tonight and tomorrow we-"

"No." InuYasha states firmly. "She'll spend the night with me."

Everyone looks taken aback. Except for Kagome. She grins at him and nods.

To everyone's surprise InuYasha picks up Kagome right there and takes off into the forest. Kagome yelps in joy and surpise and clings on to her hanyou's neck.

Taking only minutes to arrive, InuYasha sets down Kagome and takes her hand. She blinks at him and he escorts her inside.

Kagome yawns and InuYasha smiles softly at her. "Here." he says taking off his haori. "You can have this for the night. Kagome smiles and pulls it around herself. "Come on." he said leading her to the mat where he slept.

Without a word she layed down beside him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I missed you." he murmers taking a deep breath of her scent.

She giggles. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. This is real, right? Not a dream?" he asked.

"Yes InuYasha. This is real, I'm real and I'm here with you."

He sighed in contentment. "Good." he took a deep breath. "Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me?"

She grinned. "Okay."

* * *

InuYasha grinned at his wife who was playing with their two children under the Sacred Tree. InuYasha smiled at the young boy with black hair, dog ears and topaz eyes who was playing with a long stick shouting techniques he had seen his father use in battle. He turned his gaze over to his daughter next. She had white hair that her mother had fixed in a braid, topaz eyes and another set of dog ears. She was dancing for her mother and singing a song Kagome had taught her. InuYasha then looked at his wife. She sat on a log watching the two children happily with one hand to her stomach. InuYasha grinned. He couldn,t wait for his next child to be born. He hoped this one would look like Kagome.

Everything was perfect. Even though he was a lowly hanyou as he put it, he was the luckiest hanyou on Earth.


End file.
